


Drops In The Ocean

by Detroitbydark



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dark!hevie, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gilvie, Hevie - Freeform, Hurt, Mental Instability, One Shot, Prompts and drabbles, oblivious idiots, umvie, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbydark/pseuds/Detroitbydark
Summary: Here’s a home for the various one shots, drabbles, and prompts I’ve done. Various ships will show up here but you can probably guarantee it’ll be a combo of Evie and someone (or two) from the Sea3.





	1. Blue Hair and Braids (Evie/Uma)

Evie smiled down at the Sea Witch’s daughter. Mischief and delight sparkled in her eyes as she took in the other girls flushed cheeks and gaping mouth, a mouth she had just kissed (and hoped to do so again. Soon.).

Shaking her head with a laugh, Uma finally found her words. “What was that Princess?”

Evie pressed against the girl, resting her forehead against Uma’s own. “I was hoping, maybe, we could come to some sort of….” her smile widened, “understanding.”

Uma brushed her lips against Evie’s own ruby red ones. The Princess sighed happily. “What kind of understanding would that be, Eves?”

“That you’re going to be my girlfriend.” Evie cradled Uma’s face between her hands, “And I get to kiss you whenever I want?”

Rich, full lips broke into a smile that mirrored the cerulean haired girls own. “I think I can understand that.” Uma said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and pulling her in for another kiss.


	2. Pain and Giggles (Evie/Harry Hook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark!hevie. Uma contemplates the relationship between her princess and her firstmate and how it came to be.

It was a long time coming but vengeance only grew sweeter with time, it was something Uma had learned early on and something Evie was about to learn firsthand. Claude Frollo would pay for the pain he’d bestowed on the Lost Revenge's resident princess with his own suffering. Uma would make sure of it. She watched her princess circle her prey. 

 

Frollo had this coming. 

 

Evie wore the marks of his righteous “justice” like it was her own cross to bear. Her transgression had been minor. She’d simply stolen from the creperie to survive. She’d needed to eat. Unfortunately, she’d chosen to steal from a man who had little in the way of compassion for any creature. His stint in hell, however brief, had done little in the way of softening his black heart. His punishment to the girl had been swift and brutal. Frollo had enjoyed and savored lashing the slight girl and in branding ‘witch’ into her upper arm.

 

“Just like your bitch of a mother.” He’d laughed. Evie had barely gotten away with her life from the way she’d explained it to Uma. While her physical scars had healed and faded with age The mental damage he’d wrought was irreversible. For her entire life Evie Grimhilde had been told the only thing that mattered was her beauty and now her body was covered in ugly, raised scars.

 

Uma continued to watch the girl as she thought back to the frigid night she’d found her, feverish and hallucinating, outside the Chip Shop. Her tattered dress had revealed the heated reddened flesh to the night air. The criss crossing wounds to her back had been riddled with infection and, though she’d always been thin, her bones stood out starkly in the dim light. Uma had watched silently as Evie had shook from the cold, as she muttered and argued with her invisible demons. 

 

The sea witch’s daughter had heard tell that the princess had been cast out by her mother but Uma was horrified at how far the royal had fallen since her “friends” sudden departure. How ¾ of Mals VKs had ended up in Auradon while the last was left to fend for herself, paying for the sins of the others still astounded and confused her. 

 

Under Uma’s watchful eye, Gil had scooped Evie up and the pair taken her home to the Revenge. Evie has been too far gone to fight her on the matter. Saying she was touch and go was an understatement. The infection ran deeper than her sores, having worked its way into her blood. Uma set her up on a cot in her room and woke multiple times a night to the girl crying out in her sleep. She consulted Yen Sid who advised her on what to mix to make a suitable poultice to draw the infectionout. When it was time to cleanse the wounds Uma had to call Harry or Gil to hold her down so she could change the bandages she’d placed. Evie fought like a frightened animal at the pain each dressing change caused.

 

While initially against it, It hadn’t  been long after Uma had taken the broken girl aboard that Harry had taken a shine to her. Maybe it was the first time he’d seen Frollo’s handiwork but Uma thought it was more than likely the first time he’d threatened her. 

 

Her fever had broken and her mind had begun to clear. She’d told Uma in no uncertain terms she was leaving.  Uma had told her to sit down so she could tend to her back. The princess had stalked weakly to the door only to meet Hook at the threshold.

 

“Do as the Captain says, Princess, or I’ll make ye do it.” He’d muttered darkly. Uma remembered the way he’d brandished his Hook, pressing it gently against Evie’s cheek, a threat to subdue her. To Uma’s shock, Evie had pressed into it til the sharpened edge had punctured her pale flesh and a tiny rivulet of blood has trickled down her cheek. 

 

Harry had stared in slack jawed wonder as she’d calmly looked up and said “Make me”. 

 

Of course, he had. Though she bit and clawed at him she was no match for his strength. He wrapped her in his arms and held her tight to his chest as Uma had worked and until she finished. Evie had struggled herself to sleep against him. It should have been her first indicator when he refused to put the sleeping girl down. Instead, he sat in Uma’s armchair and wrapped her with a blanket. The captain couldn’t remember either before nor after her first mate behaving in such a tender way.

 

There were other moments like that but they seemed to be more of a unspoken game the two had unwittingly started. Evie liked to push him, see how far she could test Harry’s patience before he snapped. He never hurt her, though their games always held a rough edge. Every time it ended the same, with Harry wrapping her in a tight embrace til she stopped fighting against him. 

 

As she grew stronger he began to teach her how to protect herself. He taught her to use a blade, showed her how to use it to mangle and how to use it to kill. She was an apt pupil and ate up his instruction like candy. She grew mildly proficient with a sword but she really shone with a short blade, be it a switchblade or a dagger. 

 

Uma gave her a small room where she began working on different potions and poisons, she worked from the memories of her mother's books, jotting down notes and recipes along the way. She made herself invaluable.

 

Evie, who hadn’t slept well since arriving aboard the Revenge  began staying in Harry’s quarters. While Gil had given him the talk about being a gentleman he’d simply smiled and told him “it’s not me ye need to be having this talk with, Mate.”

 

Evie’s overly thin form began to fill out as the months passed.  The dark circles vanished from around her eyes and her sunken face looked full and healthy. She became Harry’s constant companion, never far from him. After Gonzo had attempted to pick up the girl one evening at the chip shop Harry made it very clear that she was off limits.

 

“Mine” was his one growled word even as the other pirate had raised his hands placating. Evie had tugged him away gently to a dark corner and curled up in his lap, stroking and soothing him. While cleaning tables, Uma had heard the girl’s slow chant of “Yours.Yours. Yours.”

 

That had been two years ago now and Uma still couldn’t get over what an malicious pair they made. They were her junkyard dogs, released to do her bidding with unwavering loyalty whenever the situation saw fit. 

 

The Captain eyed her first mate carefully. Harry stalked at the periphery of the room like a caged lion waiting to be released. His eyes glowed with mad joy. Bloodlust became him, she thought as his crystalline gaze focused on his paramour.

 

He’d dragged Frollo in as a gift for his girl, finally having caught the bastard unawares. The old man had seen Hell once but Uma wondered idly how meeting Harry Hook in a dark alley compared. The pirates gaze was heavy lidded as he watched Evie circle her victim.

 

His girl was putting on a show for them, for him. Uma knew watching the way his eyes followed Evie that he approved. Every kick to the vile creature he’d thrown at her feet, every pained moan or groan had him humming with delight. 

 

Uma watched as Frollo’s arm shot out at Evie’s legs, knocking her off balance.  Harry was at her side in an instant with a steadying arm wrapping around her waist as a brutal blow from his own steel-tied boot landed against the man’s ribcage.

 

“Ye don’t get te touch.” He growled lowly. 

 

Evie nuzzled against the pirates shoulder, “Poor form!” She giggled wildly as she leaned down, Coming inches from the man's face. She continued to giggle as he coughed and wheezed.

 

“Harlot! Witch!” The former man of God choked out. Blood bubbled at the corner of his mouth. She pouted prettily looking back at her partner in crime. “Is that true, Harry? What he says?” She asked sweetly, sounding like the innocent girl she’d once been. 

 

Harry smiled as he stepped behind her,placing his hands gently on her waist and pulling her back against his chest. His expression was serious as he nuzzled at her neck.

 

“Aye, my wee witch, yes.” He says softly nipping at her throat as she tilted her head exposing more of the pale flesh for him. “You’ve thoroughly enchanted me, love.” 

 

She sighed at his words and Uma watched as his eyes traveled back to Frollo. 

 

“Never a harlot.” He murmured against the crown of her head, “Mine and mine alone to have and hold. Til death parts us.” He snarled the last bit, spitting the vows at the man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been playing with this for ages. I really wanted to show a broken Evie and how she’d fit into the Revenges crew. I hope you enjoy. As always, I love comments!


	3. Sweet Like a Summer’s Day (Evie/Gil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I was talking to a friend about the now infamous ‘Evie standing in the table with Harry Hook in the background’ picture leaked from the D3 set. The scene makes me feel the the VKs and Sea3 are fighting together and I just went with it for a cute little Gilvie piece. I hope you enjoy!

Everything happened so fast. One second Evie was perched across the table, savoring a breath in between opponents, gathering her courage before she took on the next vile bastard that would dare come at her with malice in his eyes. In the next moment she was falling. The weight of her enemies grip on her ankle catching her unawares and causing her to kick out and lose her balance. The grunt of her attacker was her only solace as she waited for the ground to rise up and meet her. She clenched her eyes for impact but it never came.

She felt herself halted, strong arms banding around her waist and a hand cradling her head. She blinked up owlishly and was met with the warm hazel depths of Gil’s gaze. His large, lovable grin was plastered across his face. The sounds of the battle around were muted. “You know, I’ve always wanted to do this.”

She had no time to question what he had always wanted to do before his mouth was on hers. The kiss was so very...Gil. She melted into the mixture of strength and sweetness as she parted her lips and he nipped gently at her lower one. She felt like jello in his arms.

She wanted it to last forever.

It was over to soon as the sounds of battle roared back into her ears and he was righting her. Her knees felt weak as his palm spread across her lower back, steadying her. She watched him use the toe of his boot to flip her forgotten sword from the ground and into his hand. He offered it to her and she readily took it.

He leaned in an placed a soft peck on her cheek before he was gone.

Harry’s voice echoed above the sound of clanging metal as Evie turned to meet blades with her next adversary. “Oi, Mate, ye think now was the right time te grow a set?”

Uma’s laughed rang out at the end of Hook’s question.“Shut up, Harry it’s about damn time!”

Evie made quick work of her opponent and glanced about the room in time to see Gil knock the heads of two men together. They crumpled, unconscious, atop one another.

“Gil?” She called out for his attention. “We’ll talk about this later!”

“I look forward to it!” Was the bright response hollered back.


	4. Teacher/Parent AU (Evie/Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teacher/Parent Au as requested by ouraliceandthecatthings over on T u m b l r.

Harry glanced out of the office window again. The street lights were beginning to flicker to life as the sun settled in the West. He felt irritation rising as he glanced again at the wee child asleep on the couch against the far wall of his office. Her parents were supposed to have been there hours ago. He’d volunteered to stay until they arrived but he was sorely missing his Friday drinks with his principal, Uma, and the child’s teacher, Mr Legume. He supposed it would give the two some necessary alone time. Plus, as the new Vice Principal at Auradon Elementary, he knew he had dues to pay.

When Harry has offered himself, though, he didn’t realize he’d spend the better part of his evening consoling an upset child and hunting down her negligent parents. He brushed a stray wisp of hair behind little Ellie Charming’s ear and tucked the fleece blanket with the schools emblem emblazoned in it around the sleeping first grader.

The poor thing had been in a panic in the pick up lane when the last car had left and her ride still hadn’t come. She wanted her daddy, why hadn’t he come, was he hurt, did Mommy know she was still here?

The Father in question never answered either number they had on file and all his Harry’s attempts to call went right to voicemail. He did his best to remain professional as he left a message at each number.  
The mother, Evie had been tracked down at work and had said she’d be there as soon as she could. Harry thought back to his own experience with a forgetful parent.

Poor girl.

A soft knock on the office door caught his attention and he went to meet Ellie’s mother. Stepping outside the office he pulled the door shut behind him. 

“I’m so sorry” she started almost immediately. “I came as soon as I could but my cars broken and I had to catch the bus-“

Harry held up a hand, “Mrs. Charming, yer excuses are no good here.” He needed to let her know that this was entirely unacceptable for any reason. “Yer daughter has been scared, upset, and…” he trailed off at the sound of sniffles coming from the woman. 

“It’s not Charming.” She said quietly as a stray tear rolled down her check, “that’s my ex’s name.” She looked up at the ceiling taking what he assumed to be a calming breath. He heard her mutter ‘damn it Chad’ seemingly to herself. 

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand she refocused in him and forced a smile. “I’m going to try this again” she said weakly. 

Harry could only nod silently. She was flustered and he was thrown off. This wasn’t what he had prepared himself for, what he’d expected.

“I’m Evie Grimhilde. I’m Eleanor Charming’s Mom. Her father was supposed to pick her up for visitation this weekend but apparently it...slipped his mind.” She held out her hand as if trying to salvage some dignity. 

Harry took the offered hand and squeezed gently. He felt like an ass. The woman in front of him was dressed in a light pink uniform dress that skimmed the tips of her knees and white apron he recognized from the retro dinner across town. The place had excellent pies if he remembered correctly. She’d obviously been at work without a clue that her daughter’s father had forgotten her.

Harry let his hand fall back and rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. He’d misjudged the situation and come off as a complete dick. Apologies didn’t come easy to him but he felt he should give it a shot only before he could, his office door was breaking open and a little ball of hair and bows was launching herself into her mother's arms. She was talking a mile a minute.  
“Mommy! Daddy never came and you wouldn’t answer your phone and I was worried and Mr. Hook stole me some chocolate milk from the cafeteria and…”

Evie chuckled as she pressed two fingers to the little girl’s lips. Harry had to smile at the tender look on the woman’s face. 

“It sounds like you’ve had a very eventful afternoon.” She said softly. 

“I did, Mommy. I really did!” Little Ellie confirmed. “I’m also really hungry now.” As if on cue, the sound of her stomach growling hit both adults ears. Harry and Evie both chuckled. 

Harry took in the pair, they were a matched set and the child was a cute version of her stunning mother. He watched as Evie played with the end of her braid. She chewed at her full bottom lip and glanced nervously at Harry.

“Well, baby, the fridge is kind of empty. I hadn’t really planned on you being home this weekend and was just going to go shopping after my shift on Sunday.” She sighed at the end, moving her fidgeting from her own her to smoothing down the braided pigtails of her daughter.

Harry could read between the lines, food for the weekend wasn’t in the tight budget. He thought back to his own childhood and the many nights he’d spent in bed with hunger gnawing at his belly.

“I’m sure we can scrounge something up though.” She added with false cheerfulness. Ellie didn’t seem to notice and nodded happily.

“I missed my dinner plans.” Harry said suddenly. Evie looked stricken.

“Mr. Hook I’m so sorry-“

Harry held up a hand quickly trying to back pedal and clarify, “Call me Harry, please.” He hoped she could see he had no ill intent. “I mean, if you two would like, I was thinking about grabbing some dinner. I would love some company.” 

Evie was chewing her lip again, he wondered if she knew she did it when she was unsure. She looked as if she was about to politely decline but Ellie had other ideas.  
“My Mommy doesn’t like peas or turkey and I don’t like vegetables but I’ll eat anything else. I really like fish and chips.” 

“Eleanor Aurora Charming.” Evie chastised. “Where are your manners?”

“She’s fine Miss Grimhilde.”

“Call me Evie”

“Well Evie, Miss Ellie. It’s been a while since I had the privilege o’two lovely ladies joining me for dinner.” He crouched down to Ellie’s level. “It would be my pleasure to show ye to the best chip shop I know.”

Ellie turned to Evie and grabbed her mother's hands in her own little ones. Harry had to chuckle as the little thing batted her eyes at Evie, smiling sweetly, “Pretty please Mommy?”

Evie looked from her daughter to Harry. He’d offered to be nice but now he was really hoping she’d say yes, particularly as she flashed him a shy smile.

“Well, I suppose. It’s not like we have any other plans.” 

Ellie danced around her mothers feet “it’s a date! It’s a date. It’s a date!” Evie blushed furiously as Ellie dragged her to Harry and placed one of her Mother’s hands in his own. The little girl moves to the other side and took his other.

He should have felt awkward holding the woman’s hand, they’d only just met but as they walked to his car something told him this was the start of a new adventure.


	5. Samson (Evie/Gil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the majority of this months ago and than forgot it existed! What a happy surprise when I found it! It’s inspired loosely by Regina Spektor’s song Samson (check it out).I’ve also realized Evie/Gil always tend to be friends to lovers when I write them. They’re also as fluffy as cotton candy. I hope you enjoy!

Evie dropped her bag on the couch and made her way to the kitchen and the corkscrew. Her feet ached duly as she kicked off her heels along the way. They’d make it to her closet eventually.

The bottle on her wine rack glinted in the track lights. With everything going on the last couple weeks a healthy glass of Cabernet before bed had become as much a part of her night time ritual as taking off her makeup and letting her hair down.

As she poured the glass she contemplated getting changed. She was still in her cocktail dress and while the royal blue bandage dress was to die for it did not scream comfort. In the end, she resigned herself to enjoying her nightcap before she peeled the garment from herself.

She flipped the radio on and let the sounds of Doc Dwarfs show wash over her. Evie loved his request hour. She continued to lean on the breakfast bar as a soft ballad floated through her kitchen. Evie let herself enjoy the feeling of cool tile against her bare feet.

An unexpected knock at the door caught her off guard. She certainly wasn’t expecting visitors and was in no way prepared to entertain. With a forlorn sigh and a longing look she set her glass down. The weight of the day was wearing on her. The rehearsal and it’s dinner had been a resounding success and Evie was now sure that Uma and Harry’s wedding was going to go off without a hitch.

The gentle knock came again as she padded to the door.

“Coming!” She murmured unlocking the dead bolt and pulling the door open. She paused as Gil offered her a sheepish smile and a small wave. It was a pleasant (and unexpected) surprise to see the blonde taking up her doorway.

“Hey Evie.”

Evie stepped back from the door and ushered Harry’s Best Man in. She shut it quietly behind him, replacing the deadbolt.

“What can I do for you? Is something wrong with your tux?” This late at night Evie’s mind automatically flew to the worse case scenario. On top of being Maid of Honor, Evie had also taken on the task of styling the entire wedding party. It had been a daunting challenge but a rewarding one. She’d only just finished alterations over a week ago. Her eyebrows knit together as she worried over any issue arising this late the night before.

Gil raised his hands, “Oh, no no no. It’s fine!” He said quickly, “Really, it’s perfect. I...uh...I have another problem.”

Evie sighed, thankful she wouldn’t need worry about anymore fires to put out this late in the game. “What’s up?” She asked ushering him into the small open kitchen. She scooped up the glass of wine she set down earlier. “Would you like a glass?”

Gil grabbed a stool and sat. Evie watched as he retrieved a flask from his back pocket. He held it up for show. “Maybe some cola? I’m not much for wine.”

A smile split Evie's face as she poured some soda into a glass with a few cubes of ice “let me guess, rum?” Gil’s grin gave her all the confirmation she needed. “You’re such a pirate.” She teased.

“You know it, Eves.” He poured a heavy glug into the drink. Glancing at the flask he took a quick pull before slipping it back where he’d had it hidden.

The pair were quiet for moment as they each sipped their drinks. The Princess was about to repeat her earlier question but Gil beat her to the punch.

“I need my haircut.”

Evie cocked her head curiously.

“I mean, I’d really like to look my best before my best friend's wedding.” He added quickly. “I was going to ask Dizzy but she said she was busy and I don’t trust myself to do it and you don’t-“

“Gil” Evie giggled. “I’m sure we can figure something out.” She watched relief wash over the man’s face as he ran a hand a hair through his thick blonde mane.

She felt her stomach flip once as the hair fell back into place, a wisp falling into his line of sight. She had to ball her free hand into a fiat to stop herself from reaching out and brushing it back.

Evie had harbored a crush on Gaston’s youngest since graduation. Of course, everyone seemed to know it but Gil himself. Evie was willing to bet money Dizzy wasn’t busy and this was an elaborate set up. She took another long swallow from her glass. “I suppose if we’re going to do this I should be comfortable. Let me go slip into something a little less formal and I’ll be right back?”

Gil cleared his throat as she made her way down the short hall adjacent to the kitchen. “you looked really pretty tonight” she heard him say to her retreating form. It was followed up by a string of mumbles she couldn’t quite make out.

Evie glanced over her shoulder just in time to see him scrubbing his hands over his face. He looked flustered. She shrugged. It had been a long day for everyone.

“Thanks!” She chirped back before slipping into her room.

Pushing the door closed with her foot she made quick work of the zipper to her dress, though extricating herself took a minutes more effort and some contorting to wiggle out of it. She slipped a Navy tank top over her head and than followed up with a loose necked grey sweatshirt that hung lazily off of her left shoulder. She finished with a pair of black shorts that she typically saved for yoga. The were form fitting but, oh so comfortable. The outfit wasn’t high fashion but right now all she cared about was a little bit of comfort.

After she’d grabbed a pair of scissors from her sewing room she made her way back to the kitchen. When she came back Gil was still perched obediently on the stool. Evie held up the scissors “Are you ready to put your life in my hands?”

Gil swallowed hard before nodding. She watched curiously as his eyes roamed from her toes back up to her face.

“Where’s the best spot for us to do this?”

Evie mentally berated herself at the places her mind traveled. She blamed it on the wine. At least partially.

“Come over to the table and have a seat”. The chairs at the table were shorter and she thought would give her a better angle to attack the problem. “Remember, I’m not a hairdresser. I can’t be held responsible for may or may not happen to your hair.”

Gil gave her a lopsided grin. “I trust you.”

Damn him and that smile. Evie felt butterflies take flight in her belly.

Initially, when Ben had brought the other kids over from there had been trouble. Their were fights. There was vandalism. Their was vitriol spat in the hallways. It wasn’t just the villain kids at fault, the Auradon kids were just as much to blame. Evie had made it her mission to bring everyone together and she’d started by mending bridges with Uma and her crew. It had taken work to gain trust and make friends but now she wouldn’t change it for the world.

Evie watched as Gil’s large frame slid into the new seat. Even back than she’d found herself looking at Uma and Harry’s bestie in a way that wasn’t entirely platonic. For all his strength and good looks, Gil was nothing like his Father. He was sweet and gentle, always with a friendly smile.

Like now.

“Where'd you go there, princess?” He questioned softly. Evie shrugged feeling warmth spread across her face.

“Just thinking about old times.” She said dismissively. Gil looked as if he was about to say something but stopped. “So what am I doing to this luscious mane?” She teased, changing the subject. She took a moment run her fingers through it. Gil’s eye fell shut.

“That feels nice” he murmured before opening his eyes and speaking clearly, “you think you could just clean it up? Make sure the ends look ok, nothing is in my eyes?”

Evie stood close enough to feel the heat radiating from his body. It was distracting. It wasn’t like she’d never touched him, never been close to him. She’d fallen asleep leaning on him in more than one movie night, had danced with him at Carlos’ and Jane’s wedding. Tonight though was really the first time she could remember ever being alone and close and it changed something.

“I can do that.” She plucked her glass from the counter and tipped it back, finishing the last dregs of it, before setting it back down and moving behind him.

Evie carded her fingers through his hair, watching the golden strands slip through her fingers. It was silky and soft. Measuring out a length between her fingers she made the first cut. The radio played on while she set to work. It wasn’t that different from sewing. She fell into a groove and worked her way slowly from the back to the front. The wine warmed her belly and any nerves she may have had left melted away.

Gil spoke after a few minutes, “How do you manage to always look so beautiful?”

Evie felt a blush rise up high in her cheeks as she moved around to stand in front of him. Coming from any other man it would have sounded like a bad line. From Gil it was earnest.

“You give me too much credit.” She said quietly.

“Nope.” Gil said popping the ‘P’. “You looked like a million bucks in the dress earlier but now? Not even trying, you look even better.”

Evie glanced down at herself and chuckled “You’re silly”

Gil frowned, a deep set of creases falling across his forehead, “Please don’t call me silly.”

“I’m sorry” Evie suddenly felt bad. Gil had always been considered a bit of an airhead but it had been greatly overblown. He was actually fairly bright and hated how everyone seemed to write him off as dumb muscle.

“Just because I know what I want-“ he froze mid sentence as did Evie’s hands. He “wanted”. What did he want? Her…?

“Want?”

“It’s nothing.” He grumbled gruffly, sounding embarrassed. Evie moved slowly around the front of him. A few stray hairs hung in his eyes when he looked up at her. Why hadn’t she noticed that look in his eyes before. Did he really…? How long had she been so dense? She brushed them back. It would be too easy to get lost in those hazel depths.

Evie bumped her foot into his. He gave her an odd look, “what?”

She smiled gently. “I need to stand between your legs. They’re too damn long to bend over to do this part.” She knocked her foot into his one more time for good measure. Gil’s legs spread into a wide kneed stance and Evie took the opportunity to slide in between them.

Feeling brave Evie set the scissors down and began to run her hands through his hair, alternating one than the other.

“Evie…” His attempt at a warning came out as more of a sigh.

“I’m just making sure I’ve got all the tangles out.” She lied, slowly raking her nails across his scalp. He leaned into the touch, his body stuttering for a moment as she pulled away and picked the scissors back up. She felt emboldened by his reaction. She clipped slowly. “You know, I’ve always thought you were incredibly handsome.”

Gil hummed in question.

“Oh yes, quite handsome” she went on “but not just that. You’ve always been incredibly kind. You make me laugh like no one else can.” She felt his hands hovering at her sides.

“I’m feeling a bit unsteady. It’s probably just the wine, maybe you could help me keep my balance?” She had to bite her lip hard to hold back the smile threatening to split her face the moment she felt strong hands flexing around her hips. She glanced down and felt heat pool in her belly, the two huge mitts spanned a good distance around her thin waist. Gil looked up than catching her eyes with an unreadable look. Evie swallowed hard and focused back to the task at hand.

The Princess could feel his gaze following her but refused to look back. She’d slid across a line and she wasn’t sure how to move forward or backwards. Apparently Gil didn’t mind. His thumbs worked small circles on her hips.

“I’ve always thought you were perfect.” He said finally. Evie’s hands stilled as he reached up and plucked the scissors from her hand. “It took me a long time to realize you weren’t really, it was only to me.”

“Gil-“

“Evie, no, I’ve got to say this before I chicken out again.”

Evie nodded mutely. Gil guided her body down until she was sitting on one strong thigh. One hand left her hip to take her chin gently between his thumb and forefinger and turned her face towards his own.

“I’ve been half crazy over you since we were kids. You’re the most caring, talented, big hearted person I’ve ever met-“ Evie didn’t give him time to continue. Quickly leaning in, she pressed her lips to his, her hands framing either side of his face. She worried for a moment that she’d done the wrong thing but he quickly recovered from his shock and pressed back against her. She shuddered as his tongue pressed against the seal of her lips and parted them eagerly.

It was everything she’d ever dreamed and more. One strong arm wrapped, tightly about her waist pulling her close, making her feel wanted and safe in one move. The scent of him was intoxicating and earthy, rich notes of pine and something decidedly floral underneath enveloped her.

Evie placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. She stroked her tongue along his and felt his whole body shudder and tense she swallowed up the groan that escaped him.

When she pulled back for air his lips chased hers and she giggled while sprinkling tiny kisses across his cheeks and jaw. Finally she rested her forehead against his. She could feel his heart beating wildly beneath her hands and knew hers was probably the same way.

“Gil?” She said finally, quietly.

“Mhmm?”

“I’ve been in love with you since freshman year of College.”

“That long?” His tone was quiet. He was asking himself, “why didn’t you say anything. How much more time could we have been doing this?” He asked peppering kisses from her forehead and down past to her temple to her jaw

Evie bit her lip, failing to fight off a smile and a laugh at the butterfly light press of his lips.

“Stay the night? We could start making up for lost time.”

“I’m never going to want to stop.” He mumbled the warning against the column of her throat.

She sighed happily, “I wouldn’t dream of asking you to.”

* * *

Harry could only laugh at the dopey, smile on his Best Man’s face the next night when the Maid of Honor caught the bouquet and looked directly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love feedback! If you have any prompt requests that have these babies let me have it! I’m on T U M B L R under the same day.


	6. King (Uma/Harry/Evie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So my beautiful friend brokengem introduced me to ‘King’ by The Romanov’s. 
> 
> Harry is killed protecting Uma and we’re left with a quick glimpse of the aftermath from Gil.

Their anguished cries rang through the night, his blood still wet on the deck of The Lost Revenge. The air was electric, magic infused and crackling with uncontrolled despair.

Harry Hook was dead.

Gil stared at the stain on the deck. He’d stopped crew twice now from cleaning it. If the blood was gone than the First Mate was truly gone.

Evie and Uma’s cries gouged his soul like the sword that had ended Harry’s life. The solid wood of the ship did little to mute the gut rending agony from the pair locked in the Captain’s quarters. Their quarters.

When he closed his eyes, Gil saw the killing blow over and over. The cutlass coming down toward Uma like an executioners blade and than Harry in its path and the Captain stumbling out of the way. Gil could see the spray as the blade hit it’s target, the groove between the First Mates neck and collar.

No final words. No witty last remarks like they’d always joked about. Only falling, crumpling like a marionette whose strings had been severed. And red.

Painting the deck boards red.

The flames from the marauding crew’s ship lit the black sky, casting an orange glow over everything they touched. Gil felt cold, so cold.  

Empty.

The night sky shrouded the stars and moon in black clouds, in mourning for a fallen son.

The wild magic flowing from the Captain’s quarters caused the ocean to churn and the winds to whip.

Harry had promised with blood to give his life for them.

A Hook kept his promises.


	7. Love At First Sight (Evie/Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU prompt: Harry goes with Uma to Auradon/Cotillion and sees Evie.
> 
> Thought I’d add a bit of playing with the idea of Ben choosing Uma for this one.
> 
> So, this was a fun prompt to write. I really find I’m enjoying prompts because it puts me out of my comfort zone. So if your feeling some of these Follow me on tumblr (same name) and shoot me a prompt!

When Uma had told Harry she actually had feelings for Auradon’s King he’d been taken aback. Physically, he could see the draw but still didn’t quite understand Uma’s embarrassed mutterings of “love at first sight”.

How fairytale.

How cliche.

How Auradon.

As her best friend, it wasn’t his job to judge though he thought she’d gone a bit bonkers. When she’d hatched her plan to get her man and his kingdom Harry listened attentively, like the exceptional first-mate he was. When the barrier fell he was with his Captain, swimming through the waters before it came crashing back into place. 

Once on the other side Uma had felt real magic, the kind that had always been inside of her, for the first time. She’d been absolutely glorious! Harry knew she’d make an exquisite Queen and he knew he’d do whatever she needed to help her ascend the throne.

The night of Cotillon had gone about as smoothly as sandpaper. Harry had told Uma she didn’t need magic to win the king's heart but she hadn’t listened. As Mal and Uma had volleyed taunts back and forth between a bewildered kingling, Harry had stood in the shadows waiting. He would back her up if the plan failed. His hand gripped his hook nearly hoping it would, so ready for a fight he was.

Of course, as unpracticed as she was, Uma’s spell didn’t take much interference to break and James Hook’s only son watched with baited breath as he looked from one woman to the other. Twice now he’d been tricked by a love spell. Now he stood between the  two women who’d spelled him.

Ben took one stuttering step toward Mal, Harry watched in awe as a remorseful look crossed his face.

“Mal, I’m sorry.” 

Harry giggled in delight as Ben broke it down for his former love, he was choosing Uma.  

Mal stood, a mask of anger across her face as Ben went to Uma and took her face between his hands and laid a gentle kiss to her lips for all to see. 

Mal continued to seethe, breathing deeply in than out as thick purple smoke began to form around her feet and rise up around her.

A form appeared at her side, Harry was caught by the red accents of her outfit, the long gloves and the blood red gem that sparkled at the hollow of her pale throat. He swallowed hard as his eyes travelled up and saw the plump red lips and the concerned chestnut eyes that looked at her friend.

Evie.

The Evil Queen’s daughter tried to console her friend but was brushed off. He could hear her soft reassuring voice, though panic began to lace it as the smoke became thicker and rose higher into the night sky.

The night he’s nicked King Ben had been the first time Harry had seen her in years (ten by his count though it couldn’t always be trusted). He’d had little time to think about the skip of his heart when she’d said his name. He was on business for Uma and that came first. Afterwards, laying in his rack her image kept coming to him, her angry scowl, the way she held herself (unafraid and ready to fight). His heart thumped awkwardly again and he felt a twist in his gut he couldn’t understand.

When the fight at The Lost Revenge had gone down he’d had a hard time taking his eyes off of her. They way she handled a sword was good but he knew he could teach her more, show her his tricks. He’d even imagined her backed against his strong chest, his hand over hers, guiding her through exercises. A quick swim in the harbor after his hook (thanks to Jay) had made him forget about the blue haired princess and refocused his attention back to the matter at hand.

Until now.

All he knew now was she was the most gorgeous creature he’d ever lay eyes on. She was prettier than any treasure he could imagine. Also, a 15 foot tall dragon was roaring to life next to her where Mal had once stood. Evie backed away slowly, yelling Mal’s name. If Mal was inside the dragon she was no longer listening. The beast whipped its tail around, knocking bystanders to the ground as others ran screaming. Well placed bursts of flame lit the yacht ablaze. Evie yelled for everyone to abandon ship, to jump over the rails if they had to. The dragon seemed to notice and turned on her, roaring in anger, Evie stumbled backwards her heel catching on the train of her gown. Harry watched terror blossom in her eyes as the monster that had once been her ‘friend’ stalked her.

As he stepped from the shadows, drawing his cutlass, he wondered what Evie’s thoughts on love at first sight were. He’d find out soon enough. For now he had a dragon to slay and a princess to rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a pairing and a prompt they’d like to see done hit me up on Tumblr under the same name.


End file.
